


First Time (Day 3)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Underage Sex, color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Sing has never bottomed before, and his first time went like this.
Relationships: Blanca/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	First Time (Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly have no answer for what the hell i wrote

Sing shifted nervously on the bed. He felt a sense of nervousness, something he's never really felt during sex. Then again, he was the one usually leading. He was the one on top. Now, the roles are switched. He's putting his trust in none other than Blanca, the man with an eagle eye and a sugar daddy build. 

“Are you ready Sing?” Sing nodded. “Then lay back.” 

Sing did as he was told and realized how soft the bed really was. 

“Spread your legs.” It took all his strength to move his legs. He felt exposed, and under other circumstances, he wouldn't have liked it. However, he felt like it was okay. 

He saw Blanca reach for the lube and watched it dribble onto the man’s fingers. He felt a finger prod at his entrance and sucked in a breath as Blanca inserted his index finger. Sing was no stranger to being fingered, but he was the one to do it and by himself. The feeling of another's fingers gave him a different feeling than his own. It was still pleasurable, but also more nerve-wracking. He bit his lip as Blanca entered another finger, and shifted a bit as the assassin prodded around looking for that special spot. Blanca’s fingers hit a certain spot, and Sing gasped and arched his back the minute it was hit. He didn’t miss the look on Blanca’s face. 

He bit back a moan as Blanca hit that spot again, and it got to the point where he couldn’t hold back his moans as the other continued to prod at it. He found himself wanting more and started to even push back on the other’s fingers in need. 

“Blanca, more,” he whined unintentionally. 

“Are you ready, then?” 

“Yes! Please!” Blanca removed his fingers and lined up his erection. Sing peered down and almost called off the whole thing. Blanca was huge, which made sense compared to his stature, but Sing didn’t think it would be godly huge. 

“Is that going to fit?” he thought aloud. 

“It will don’t worry. I’ll go slow.” Sing made a nervous noise and braced himself for the burning pain he knew he was going to feel. Blanca slowly started to push himself in, stopping whenever Sing made a noise. The boy was a lot smaller than he was, and he didn’t want to break him. It was taking all his strength to not go too fast. 

Eventually, Blanca was fully situated inside Sing. At this point, Sing was trembling underneath him. Blanca leaned down close to his ear, whispering words that were a variant of “It’s alright.” Sing stopped trembling and gave the signal for Blanca to start moving. 

He started slow, moving ever so slightly, then started to pick up the pace, removing more then thrusting back in. 

“B-Blanca!” Sing cried out. His body shook and his eyes teared up as his orgasm ripped through his system. Blanca had stopped moving and waited as Sing caught his breath. Sing opened his teary eyes before slamming them shut as Blanca thrusted back into him. “A-Ah! Wait!” Blanca shushed him quietly. 

“You can do this.” 

“I can’t! I can’t!”

“If you need to stop, the color is red.” Blanca then started to move again. Sing knew the color system, he’s heard of it. 

“Please, Blanca!” 

“Color?” Sing tried to form the words yellow, but his mind told him to say green. He wanted to continue this. 

“G...Green,” he whispered. He started moaning as Blanca picked up his speed, and Sing was starting to see white again. “Blanca! I’m going to cum again!” It was close to becoming too much for him. He wanted that release, and yet he couldn’t seem to get it just yet. 

Blanca started to thrust at his fastest pace, and soon the tightness around him brought him to his climax. He released deep inside Sing, which was just enough to give Sing the release he needed. He let out a cry as another orgasm tore through his body. He pulled out slowly and then grabbed nearby towels to clean them both up. Sing laid on the bed still gasping for air. His mind was fuzzy and still spinning, and his body felt almost numb, yet he could see the shakiness in his hands. If he did this again, he wasn’t sure if he would last the next time.


End file.
